Personally identifiable information (PII) is data that could potentially identify a specific individual and can include names, social security numbers, race, ethnicity, IP/MAC addresses, photo/video images (especially photo/video images that include a face), vehicle license plate numbers, locations, biometric data, social media data, and the like. Public safety organizations must safeguard how personally identifiable information is processed and/or stored as evidence to address risks, legal responsibilities and/or privacy concerns and/or privacy legislation. Non-compliance can be severe, and may include very high fines. Generally sorting through the evidence to identify personally identifiable information is time consuming and may require large processing overhead.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.